


beginning once again

by gacrux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, basically a 'scene that could have been' for s1 ep6/7, i tagged it fellamy but it's more like pre-fellamy, im tryin really hard to figure out how to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gacrux/pseuds/gacrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn recovers from the poison, somebody actually does thank Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning once again

**Author's Note:**

> Short but fun. Everybody should write fellamy fic like right now immediately.

“Hey.” Finn sits next to him one night, up and about and too restless to sleep. He's been in bed for days, wants to stretch his legs, is what Bellamy hears him say as he's leaving the drop ship. “Heard you were involved in operation 'save Finn's ass'.” He announces with a slightly pained laugh, one hand hovering over his ribs where the knife was lodged. Bellamy thinks about carrying him, thinks about seeing the knife and feeling the blood and being so absurdly scared – he thinks about Finn, dying in his arms, and looks away.

“Barely. Clarke and Raven got the knife out, my little sister found out what the antidote was.” He's not generally all that humble but, in this case... he shakes his head. He was wrong. So, so wrong. He's never had his wires more crossed in his entire life. 

Finn shrugs.

“I heard differently.” He doesn't smile, but he doesn't look at Bellamy like some of the others do now. With fear, or distant respect. 

Then again, Finn has never really fit in with the rest. 

“Listen, I'm not gonna thank you for torturing somebody,” He says, puncturing a very small hole in Bellamy's finely woven composure. “But... I'm glad you cared enough to do what you did. I don't know _why_ you cared that much, but no matter why you did it, I'm grateful.” 

He claps Bellamy on the back when he stands up and his hand lingers, friendly and warm. It's a final thank you, almost more meaningful than his words had been. 

When he watches Finn leave, one hand over his ribs, the other waving nonchalantly at him as he goes, he wonders how Finn Collins became who he is. He wonders how the world is going to break him, too, like it's broken so many already.

When he thinks about it, he finds himself dreading the day it all finally reaches Finn. The camp needs someone like him, brave and optimistic and true. Bellamy thinks everyone plays a certain role, and all he knows about the part Finn's acting out is that it always seems to end in a tragedy. 

He hopes fate has something different in mind for all of them. He hopes they don't break like their wall in the storm. 

Bellamy hopes, but he doesn't believe.


End file.
